gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmy Pegorino
James "Jimmy" Pegorino is a boss of the Alderney Pegorino crime family prominently featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. Biography Early life Jimmy Pegorino was born in 1957 in Alderney City, Alderney. His father was the leader of the Pegorino Family, an Italian-American crime family that was highly disrespected by Italian-American crime families from Liberty City. Not much else is known about Pegorino's early years, but it is presumed that he grew up to be a gangster just like his father and learned how to be a leader. Taking control over the family Eventually, Jimmy took control over the Pegorino Family and took it to a new level. He wanted to join the Commission, the Liberty City based Italian-American crime families and therefore tried to increase the family's power and influence. He learned that a leader shouldn't care about the people he'd hire until they'd start to show that they are worth more than the rest, which Phil Bell and Ray Boccino did. While increasing the Family's foothold, he also tried to get in favor with the Commission by allowing the Pavano Family to operate in Alderney. Later life In 2008, Pegorino was introduced to Niko Bellic, an immigrant hitman, by Phil. Niko, who had proven himself to be a good earner to Phil and Ray, was hired by Pegorino to help him with certain things. Pegorino first tasked Niko to accompany him on a meeting with the Pavano crime family. Pegorino was suspicious of the Pavanos, and asked Bellic to watch over the meeting with a sniper rifle. A group of Pavanos attempted to murder Pegorino, but succeed only in killing his bodyguards, Peter Marchetti and Marco Bonnaro. Bellic eventually escaped with Pegorino, killing many of the Pavanos in the process. In retaliation, Pegorino ordered Bellic to attack a group of Pavanos at the Auto Eroticar dealership. Later, Pegorino found out that his bodyguard, Anthony Corrado, had become a police informant. Pegorino called Corrado, who suffered a heart attack while talking to him on the phone. An increasingly paranoid Pegorino then holded an arriving Niko Bellic at gunpoint, ordering Bellic to murder Corrado at the hospital, a task which he succesfully fulfilled. Pegorino then found out that there is another "rat" in his organization. Believing that Ray Boccino may be the culprit, he ordered Bellic to murder him. Pegorino later ordered Bellic to take part in a heroin deal with his old nemesis, Dimitri Rascalov. Niko, who was filled with hate towards Rascalov and wanted to murder him, figured that he and Roman would be rich with the money they'd get from the deal. *If Niko chose to take part in the deal with Rascalov, he sent an assassin to Roman Bellic and Mallorie Bardas' wedding to kill Niko. The assassin missed his target, and wound up killing Roman. Niko and his friend Little Jacob then followed two of Pegorino's men towards Pegorino and Rascalov's hideout. When Niko found the two inside the old casino in northern Alderney, Rascalov held Pegorino at gunpoint and killed him, saying that he didn't want to share anything. Rascalov was killed by Niko a few minutes afterwards. *If Niko refused to take part in the deal, he arrived at the docks in Broker and murdered Rascalov. In retaliation, Pegorino attempted to murder Bellic at Roman Bellic and Mallorie Bardas' wedding, but instead shot Bellic's love intrest, Kate McReary, in the stomach, resulting in her death. Niko later found out his location by following two of his men with Roman and Little Jacob and pursued Pegorino, finally killing him on Happiness Island. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Pegorino's Pride (Boss) *Payback (Boss) *Flatline (Boss) *Pest Control (Boss) *One Last Thing (Boss) *Mr. & Mrs. Bellic (Only in "Revenge" Storyline) *A Revenger's Tragedy (Killed Deal by Dimitri) *Out of Commission (Killed Revenge by Niko) Murders committed *Kate McReary (only in "Revenge" storyline) - attempts to murder Niko Bellic, but instead shoots McReary in the stomach. LCPD Database record * Surname: Pegorino * First name: Jimmy "Peg" * Age: 51 * Place of birth: Alderney City, Alderney * Affiliations: Pegorino Crime Syndicate * Criminal record ** 1973 - Grand Theft Auto ** 1974 - Possession Stolen Property ** 1976 - Armed Robbery ** 1979 - Grand Larceny ** 1981 - Promoting Gambling ** 1985 - Hijacking ** 1988 - Manslaughter ** 2005 - Racketeering * Notes ** Head of the previously small time Alderney based Pegorino Crime Syndicate which he took over from his father. ** Attempting to control rackets being run by the five Algonquin families but his power is questionable. ** Main associates are Phil Bell and Ray Boccino. ** Ties to Irish American hoods such as Gerald McReary in Dukes. ** Lives in Alderney with his wife, Angie. ** Owns the Honkers Gentlemen's Club in Tudor. Trivia *During the game's final battle, Pegorino has 100% body armor, as well as 200% health (about twice as much health as a normal enemy), allowing him to sustain about three times as much damage as a standard enemy. However, he is only equipped with a Glock 17. *James' favorite radio stations are Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 and Fusion FM, suggesting his favourite genre is Jazz, and he will respond positively if it turn on in car, which is normal for Italian mobsters. *Pegorino is possibly visually inspired from Phil Leotardo from the Sopranos, who was played by Frank Vincent, the voice actor for Salvatore Leone. *Jimmy Pegorino doesn't like his wife too much and rents apartment in Acter for his goomah. The reason of their conflict is his criminal life and dreams about being the part of The Commission. He said, that sometimes he wishes her run off with some other guy, probably means Phil Bell. *As a character, Jimmy Pegorino is very similar to Mikhail Faustin. He is a crime boss, lives in his mansion in a wealthy district with a wife, but has got other girlfriends. He is owner of a Honkers Gentlemen's Club, just like Mikhail owns Perestroika and paranoid because of feds on his tail. He has personal bodyguard and later killed by the protagonist and Pegorino is only killed by the Niko Bellic during Out of Commission. *Jimmy Pegorino and his family are heavily involved in drugs. Gallery JimmyPegorino-Artwork.png|Concept artwork of James Pegorino Pegorino, James Pegorino, James Pegorino, James Pegorino, James Pegorino, James Pegorino, James